thesoapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Black
Grace Sarah Black, played by Tamara Wall, made her first appearance on 8 November 2013. Wall's character and casting was announced on 24 October 2013. Grace is the sister of Clare Devine (Gemma Bissix) and daughter of Fraser Black (Jesse Birdsall). Clare was murdered by Doctor Browning (Joseph Thompson) and she arrives in search of justice for Clare. But Grace is unaware that he has been murdered by Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe). She becomes suspicious of Mercedes and her two accomplices Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Lindsey Butterfield (Sophie Austin) when she observes them. The three women become scared of Grace discovering the truth about the murder. Daniel Kilkelly from Digital Spy also warned that viewers could expect an "interesting dynamic" between Grace and Fraser's employeeTrevor Royle (Greg Wood). When she arrives, Grace becomes convinced that the trio know where Browning is and tracks Mercedes down. She realises that they will be facing more trouble from Grace. Describing Grace, Austin told Kilkelly that "considering her relations, I don't think she's going to be the nicest of characters." |} Grace arrives to attend the funeral of her sister, Clare Devine (Gemma Bissix). She orders flowers for Clare which Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson) vandalizes. When her father, Fraser (Jesse Birdsall) tries to attack Ste, she reminds him to keep calm. Grace vows to find Doctor Browning(Joseph Thompson) and becomes suspicious of Lindsey Butterfield (Sophie Austin) and Cindy Cunningham's (Stephanie Waring) behaviour. She agrees to stay in Hollyoaks and help Fraser run his illegal businesses and revenge for Clare. Later in the year, Grace realises that Cindy, Lindsey and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) were involved with Doctor Browning. She tries to become close to Lindsey so that she can admit the truth but that doesn't work. Grace arrives at Mercedes' house and tells Mercedes that she is Clare's sister and they start to talk about her. Mercedes threatens her and she leaves. Grace becomes jealous that Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) is dating Mercedes, reveals her feelings to Trevor and they sleep together. Behind Mercedes' back, they start a relationship but Fraser tells him not to go near her so they break up. After an argument, Mercedes tells Grace that she killed Clare and they become enemies. She tells Fraser about Mercedes and that they need to seek revenge and he agrees. She then uses Trevor's phone to contact Mercedes and tells her as Trevor to come to The Loft. Someone comes and Grace uses a standing lamp to attack the person but when she looks it's Tegan Lomax (Jessica Ellis), the mother of her half-sister and daughter to Sam Lomax (Lizzie Roper). In January 2014, Grace's hatred for Mercedes starts to grow more and considers killing her. She uses her stepbrother Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) to kill Mercedes. Grace kidnaps Freddie's brother Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) and ties him up in the council flats which are due to be destroyed. Freddie fails to kill Mercedes and tries to rescue Joe, but he fails to reach the flats before they are destroyed by the wrecking ball. Joe survives and testifies against Grace in court, but she is found innocent. After the court case, Mercedes accidentally shoots Grace, which leaves Grace infertile. Freddie covers up the culprit of the crime. Later in the year, Grace and Trevor try for a baby via IVF: it succeeds, but Grace has a miscarriage a week into the pregnancy. Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) steps in and offers to be a surrogate. On 26 January 2015 it was revealed that Grace killed Mercedes so she did not sell her share of The Loft to Freddie Roscoe. It was revealed that Mercedes McQueen was not dead but hiding out in Grace's luxury villa in Nice, France. Grace begins a feud with Lindsey, who tries to show that Freddie is innocent in killing Mercedes. It is revealed Mercedes and Grace are trying to frame Freddie for killing Mercedes and this is Grace's revenge for Freddie killing Fraser. Later when Porsche McQueen (Twinnie-Lee Moore), Mercedes' cousin, lies that she and Trevor slept together in revenge for Lockie sleeping with Diane, Grace mistakenly believes this and ends the relationship. Trevor tries to convince her it was a lie, but Grace still does not believe him even when Porsche tells the truth. Grace was revealed to be bisexual when she and Kim Butterfield (Daisy Wood-Davis), the girlfriend of Esther, kiss. They later sleep together in prison.